


【李奥纳德/灰烬】黑暗印记

by Antisilver



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisilver/pseuds/Antisilver
Relationships: Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard
Kudos: 14





	【李奥纳德/灰烬】黑暗印记

戴着消音戒指的灰烬走向祭祀场最高处的王座，想出去看看巨人树的种子有没有成熟。

从来都压低帽檐沉默不语的异乡人，这次却环抱双臂，灰色的眼眸从银面具后打量没戴骑士头盔的灰烬。“你已经接受那个女人的提议了啊，”他意味不明的笑着。  
灰烬停下了脚步，“尤利娅，你认识她？别瞎说，我啥都没答应。”  
“不重要，”李奥纳多戴着黑色小羊皮手套的手从灰烬左侧的肋骨摸到胸口，灰烬今天穿的是轻薄的亡命骑士长袍，触摸的感觉透过布料，“你知道黑暗印记的作用吗？”  
“死的多了可以积累诅咒，然后那个怪人巡礼者可以帮我升级，”灰烬挠了挠头，“还有死得多了会变丑，不过我买了很多解咒石，不用担心。”  
看呵，一只天真无知的羔羊。有趣，李发出低沉愉悦的笑声，他不会放过这个机会让有趣加倍。  
“黑暗印记的作用之一是积累诅咒，没错，不过，除了死亡，还有很多方式能牵引出黑暗之魂的力量。想不想来试试，反正不会有什么损失。”

灰烬检查了一下身上只有七点的灵魂，也没有余火。李伸出右手，做了个贵族式的鞠躬礼，祖传手贱的灰烬毫不犹豫的搭了上去。

阴影之中李勾起嘴角，揽着灰烬的腰，纵身一跃跳上铺满暗红色织物与锦缎灰尘的王座。灰烬乖巧的按照李的指示面朝王座跪坐好，他并不是很信任这个异乡打扮的奇怪人物，没有人知道他从何而来，他自称是罗莎莉亚的无名指，教给他如何入侵其他灰烬的世界，鼓励他去杀戮，去掠夺更多的余火。李很纯粹，他把所有的恶都展现出来给灰烬。不像一直呼唤他我辈之王，却在指挥他做各种事情还要给他安排老婆的隆道尔势力，也不像传火道路上隐隐约约和葛温牵涉上关系遮遮掩掩的各色人物，李奥纳多让灰烬感觉到真实。

脱去长袍时灰烬只是不解的皱了下眉，紧接着扯开内层的皮甲，“你干什么呜...”，“嘘，”李冰凉的银面具贴在灰烬耳后，“这地方只有那个瞎眼的防火女看得到，”他脱去一只手的手套，手指插进灰烬温暖的口腔里搅动，肆意剐蹭玩弄他的舌头，撑开喉咙深处进进出出，“我倒喜欢让你叫的大声一点。”灰烬似乎明白了他的意图，努力忍住咳嗽，合不上的嘴巴很快呛出透明的津液顺着嘴角溢出来，他低垂的头试图缩在阴影里，身体却因此绷紧像一张漂亮的弓。李解开灰烬用来绑腿的碍事长皮绳，顺手捆绑住他的双手高举过头顶，灰烬转过头，海蓝的双眼难以置信的盯着他，却没发出一点声音。

李的身体紧贴着灰烬，隔着厚重的衣料没有一点热度传来，他的手伸进灰烬宽大的黑衬衣里，柔软的小腹，覆盖纤薄肌肉的肋骨，灰烬觉得自己像是被一个解剖知识深厚的外科医生在检查尸体，李的指尖也是冰凉的，这让用力揉搓胸前那两颗肉粒的感觉在脑海中更加真实而难耐。灰烬扭动着，李握住他的腰，一手滑下去摸到他已经抬起头的欲望。李轻笑了一声，“我没看错，你果然是这种男人。”当啷一声，银面具落地，灰烬想要转头去看，却被按倒在王座上，沉重的身体压得他动弹不得，很快臀缝被扒开，异物入侵的感觉让他整个人都软了下来，“呜，嗯...” 李用那只戴着手套的手指插进来，他摸索着一点点按压，把灰烬带上坏东西的道路是他想要的，为此创造舒适快感让其沉迷是有必要的。他啃咬着灰烬后颈的皮肤，虽然算不上细嫩，却是完好的人类的皮肤，在过度用力吮吸后留下深红的淤血。灰烬小声呜咽着，李刻意屈起指节听他的喘息声越来越粗重，他叉开手指搅动着进出，灰烬终于忍不住叫了出来。比平时的声音更悦耳，他果然很适合这个啊。

李依然穿着妥帖的整套皮甲披风，他单膝跪在王座上，握住灰烬纤细的腰，扶着早已炽热挺立的欲望慢慢进入。灰烬这个姿势只能撅起屁股，被撑的越来越开的后穴顺着粗大的肉棒流出透明的肠液，李满意的看着那张小嘴吞下了整根，埋没楔入的感觉太好了以至于他停留了一会。灰烬又开始扭动，似乎在催促他，李附身下来，轻佻的异乡口音贴在灰烬耳边，“想要？”  
灰烬几不可闻的嗯了一声。  
“求我。”  
“...请您。”  
“你想要什么。”  
“……”  
李缓慢的退了出来。  
“你想要什么？”  
“请您操我，请您用力操我。”灰烬快要哭出来，银灰色的头发被汗湿成一绺一绺贴在额头上。  
“好孩子。”李奥纳多安抚的亲了亲小骑士的耳朵，按着他的腰猛然插入进去，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在灰烬挺翘的小屁股上，灰烬啊的一声叫出来。紧接着他抓住灰烬的腰肢开始大开大合的操弄，深深浅浅毫无规律，炙热的肉棒像打桩机一样不知疲倦的进进出出，带出透明的分泌液又捣进去，在入口处形成黏糊糊的白浊，顺着腿根流进臀缝之间的阴影。这种过于快速的律动像打蛋器一样把白浊一次次撞击在囊袋和小骑士的屁股上，空旷寂静的古老祭祀场响彻清晰的肉体撞击黏着胶合的淫荡水声。从未经历过情事的灰烬很快在这种狂热的快感中迷失了方向，他甚至没有力气支撑自己跪趴在王座上，整个人软下来在李的怀抱中，被钉在阴茎上，这让那个凶器挺进更深的地方。他感到天堂在自己头上，也在自己脚下，一脚踏上无名王者面前的风暴云，然后被落雷电击炸的粉碎，坠入深渊。他已经射了两次了，顾不得鲁道斯能不能听到，他叫的一声比一声放浪，疼痛是真实的，比疼痛更尖锐的是若即若离永远抓不住的欲罢不能。

李把灰烬抱起来，翻了个身，把灰烬的双腿分的大开架在王座扶手，灰烬唯一的念头竟然是，他长着人类的脸，虽然重度烧伤，他竟然不是吸魂鬼。李满意的盯着灰烬失去焦点的双眼，他像一个被玩坏的破布娃娃挂在王座上，李抓住他的脚踝，把他肌肉线条漂亮的双腿挂在肩膀上，俯下身来压低到胸前，像公狗一样弯着腰开始又一轮冲刺。小骑士小腹上沾着自己的精液和各种体液一塌糊涂，可怜兮兮的小小骑士垂着头已经吐不出什么。灰烬无力的抱着李的脖子，整个人被顶的向上一拱一拱，再次变得猛烈疾风骤雨时，他的手指深深嵌进李的脊背，“不行，不要了...”呜咽变成了哭腔，李微笑着慢下来，改为一次次缓慢坚定的深入，每一次都插进更深的地方。灰烬忽然脊背绷紧，肠道里边也绞紧了李的东西，异乡骑士轻轻抖了一下，终于全部射在灰烬温暖的内里。

李奥纳多拔出来，整理了一下衣冠，拾起面具，他已经看上去和刚才一样道貌岸然井井有条了。  
满脸潮红的余灰瘫软在王座上，还维持着双腿大开的姿势，合拢不上的后穴还汩汩流出乳白色的液体和粘稠的东西，他身上只挂着一件破烂的黑色衬衣，被卷到胸口，浑身都是啃咬留下的淤血痕迹。

“你现在已经有无名指的黑暗印记了，”李奥纳多行了个贵族式鞠躬礼，“想指明某种力量或再次牵引黑暗之魂的力量，欢迎随时来找我。”

灰烬：  
找 个 鸡 巴  
给 爷 爪 巴

真香


End file.
